Electric motors convert electrical energy into mechanical energy by using a force applied to a conductive material, through which an electrical current flows, in a magnetic field, and are used in various products in all industrial fields. More particularly, a brushless motor without a brush or commutator is broadly used by arranging a permanent magnet on a rotor and arranging a stator core and winding coils on a stator.
The brushless motor usable in a driving system including a structure having components arranged in a rotation axis direction, for example, a lens of a vision apparatus or a barrel installed around the lens, is also required to simultaneously accomplish miniaturization and a high output power.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.